COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA
by JhanmamariAlexa
Summary: Esta basado en el amor que surge en medio de un antiguo rencor de ntescos y Capuletos,con sus odios,sus peleas en las calles,su honor siempre ofendido,representan el istoff y Anna son la flor de lo nuevo,que apenas puede resplandecer un día...KRISTANA OTRA VEZ YEEEE¡ XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡ de nuevo vuelvo aquí con una pequeña historia de unos cuantos capítulos largos… creo? XD no importa igual espero que les guste pero será una adaptación de una historia que me gusta un montón ¨Romeo y Julieta¨ pero con los personajes de Frozen ;)**

 **Enemigos mortales**

En la bella ciudad de Verona, aquella mañana, cuatros aceros se cruzaban bajo el sol. El sonido de los mandobles retumbaba en el laberinto de las calles, vacías días aún a esas horas tempranas. Un odio antiguo y seco era la única explicación de aquella pelea. La enemistad entre los Montesco y los Capuleto, las familias más poderosas de la ciudad, se remontaba a tiempos lejanos. Hasta los criados más viejos de las dos casas se peleaban cada vez que se encontraban. Y allí estaban, esa mañana, dos criados de los Montesco y dos de los Capuleto, batiéndose por el honor de sus amos.

Las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y los vecinos salieron a la calle. Estaban hartos ya, muchos de ellos, aquella batallas callejeras.

Eugene, sobrino de Montesco, irrumpió gritando en la pequeña plaza.

´´ ¡Necios!´´, vociferó, desenvainando la espada.

´´¡Deténgase! ¿Cuál es para ustedes el sentido de este combate?"

Eugene trataba de separar los aceros, cuando apareció en escena Hans, sobrino de la señora Capuleto.

"Pero ¿qué es esto?", se dirigió a Eugene. "¿Luchas contra una gacelas? ¡En guardia Eugene! ¡Legó tu hora¡"

"Sólo trato de poner paz", dijo Eugene. "Guarda tu espada o ayúdame a separar a estos hombres."

"¡Paz!", replico Hans. "¿Quién habla de paz con la espada en la mano? Odio esa palabra y odio a los Montesco. ¡En guardia!"

El combate era inevitable. Pero los vecinos estrecharon el cerco sobre los espadachines. Tenían palos y picas en las manos.

"¡Duros con ellos!", gritó uno.

"¡Mueran los Capuleto y los Montesco!", clamaba el pueblo. Los viejos patriarcas de las dos familias, alertados por el ruido, venían ya corriendo pos las calles.

"¡Mi espada de combate!", gritaba el viejo Capuleto.

"Mejor pide tu muleta, ¿para qué una espada?", le respondía su esposa.

"¡Que nadie me detenga!", vociferaba el viejo Montesco.

"Pero si no puedes dar un paso…", replicaba su mujer. De pronto, se hizo silencio: La princesa Elsa, "resultan patéticos tratando de apagar el fuego de la furia con ríos de sangre que brotan de sus propias venas. Viejos Capuleto y Montesco: si siguen provocando peleas en las calles, pagarán caro. Y a quien se quede aquí, ahora, lo condenaré a pena de muerte."

La princesa platinada y su sequito hicieron girar sus cabalgaduras y, con gran ruido de cascos sobre el empedrado, se alejaron. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

El viejo Montesco, su mujer y Eugene tomaron el centro de la calle con paso demorado.

"¿Dónde está Kristoff, mi hijo?", le pregunto a su sobrino la señora Montesco. "Es una suerte que no haya participado de la pelea."

"En realidad, señora, no está bien en estos días", contestó Eugene. "Lo vi temprano caminado por una arboleda al oeste de la ciudad y cuando notó mi presencia, corrió a esconderse."

"Sí, de día traba la puerta y los postigos de su cuarto, y vive envuelto en una noche artificial. A veces lo oigo romper cosas. Si supiéramos de donde nace su tristeza, podríamos ayudarlos", dijo la señora.

Los tres caminaban rumbo al palacio de los Montesco, bajo los arcos y balcones de Verona, que ensombrecían las estrechas y sinuosas calles.

"Ahí viene Kristoff", anunció Eugene. "Quizá, si nos dejan a solas, pueda yo averiguar qué es lo que oscurece su corazón."

Los Montesco estuvieron de acuerdo y apuraron el paso, para doblar en la primera esquina.

"¡Eugene!", se asombró Kristoff al encontrar se cara a cara con su primo el castaño. "Pero, ¿Esos que van allá no son mis padres?"

"Sí, tenían apuro y dejaron sus saludos. Están preocupados primos, por el aislamiento en que te has encerrado."

Kristoff suspiró.

"¿Enamorado?", preguntó Eugene

"Privado…"

"¿Del amor?"

"Del favor de la que amo."

"¿Y quién es si se puede saber?"

"Pídele a un enfermo que haga testamento: Sería un ruego tan inoportuno como pregúntame a mí ese nombre." Dijo mientras pateaba una piedra y seguía caminando.

"Debe de ser bella…"

"Muy bella. Pero ha jurado no amar nunca."

"Quebrará su juramento una flecha tuya bien dirigida."

"Las flechas del amor nunca podrán alcanzarla. Ese es mi dolor."

"¿Te puedo dar un consejo? Dales libertad a tus ojos para mirar otras bellezas."

"Sería como leer un poema. Cualquier belleza no haría más que recordármela."

 **XOXOXO**

Mientras, en la casa de los Capuleto, El conde Paris, que era de una persona de la mediana edad vestido con sus mejores ropas, le aconsejaba al viejo jefe de la familia que hiciera de una vez por todas, las paces con los Montesco.

"Creo que Montesco, igual que yo, está atado a un antiguo rencor. Pero a esta altura de nuestros años ya podríamos vivir en armonía", Respondió Capuleto."

"Señor", lo interrumpió entonces París, "me debe aún la respuesta a una proposición que le hecho."

"Sólo repetiré lo que ya dije: mi hija Anna tiene apenas dieciséis años. Sería bueno esperar aunque sea dos años para casarla."

"Sin embargo, otras, aún más jóvenes que ella madres. Y felices."

"También pierden, precoces, su frescura. Pero, sea; si tu deseo es noble, te permito que la cortejes y ganes su Corazón. Tienes una oportunidad esta noche, en la fiesta que doy."

Montesco despidió a Paris y le ordeno a un criado que confirmara a los invitados a la fiesta. "Toma esta lista y recorre con ella la hermosa Verona", le indicó. Desafortunadamente, olvidó, o lo ignoraba, que ese criado no sabía leer, El sirviente salió a buscar a alguien que interpretara los signos que parecían ante sus ojos.

En la calle, se topó con los primos Montesco. Caminando despacio, iban hablando aún del amor y de sus penas.

Kristoff estaba más animado por las palabras de Eugene, el criado de los Capuleto gritó:

"Señor, ¿sabe leer?".

"Se leer mi futuro en mi actual miseria", contestó Kristoff.

Pero tomó el papel y leyó en voz alta. Y así se enteraron los primas de la fiesta de los Capuleto, y todos los que irían.

"Vayamos también", propuso Eugene. "Ocultémonos detrás de las máscaras. Te mostraré tales bellezas, que tu amado cisne te parecerá un cuervo."

 **XOXOXO**

Anna, una joven pelirroja vestida con el vestido más hermoso que todas las chicas de por allá, estuvo largo tiempo preparándose para la velada, Madre y nodriza miraban al bella joven de dieciséis años esa noche, mientras se probaba el vestido ante el espejo.

"Te veo ya tan grande", decía la nodriza, "que no puedo dejar de emocionarme. Recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, El día en que te destetamos. Me puse áloe en el pecho y, al probar el gusto amargo, te pusiste tan rabiosa… Pronte, tal vez, te veré casada."

"Casada", repitió la madre. "De eso quería hablarte, Anna. Dime, ¿qué piensas? ¿No deseas casarte?"

"Ese es un honor que nunca pensé", respondió la joven.

"Deberías pensarlo", continuo la madre. "Aquí, en Verona, hay mujeres más jóvenes, damas distinguidas, que ya son madres. Es mi caso. A tu edad, tú ya eras mi hija. Para abreviar: el conde Paris quiere tu mano."

"Es un hombre al que todas querrían", se entusiasmó la nodriza. La señora Capuleto la miró con un gesto cortante.

Yle dijo a Anna: "Hoy estará en la fiesta ¿podrás amarlo?".

"Lo miraré, si a mirarlo me lleva al amor", respondió Anna

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo para mí es larguisiiiimo estoy consada *cae del escritorio* en fin tan tan espero que les guses y comentes claro como siempre sean buenos conmigo**


	2. Chapter 2: EL BAILE DE MÁSCARAS

**Holis regresé, cuanto pasó? Creo que un mes XD… bueno con todo lo que me dejan para estudiar… pero ya aquí dejo un poquitín de la historia disfruten :D**

EL BAILE DE MÁSCARAS

Kristoff y Eugene, con antorchas y máscaras, llegaron a la fiesta de los Capuleto cuando la cena ya había terminado.

Los acompañaba Mercutio, pariente de la princesa de Verona y amigo de Kristoff.

"A bailar", dijo Mercutio no bien observó el brillo de la fiesta.

"No estoy con ánimos. Vayan ustedes. Los pies me pesan como el plomo.", replicó el rubio.

"¿Por qué?", pregunto mercutio. "El enamorado tiene alas que lo vuelven más ligero."

"Acabo de tener un presentimiento extraño", dijo Kristoff.

"Creo que lo que comience en esta fiesta terminará con mi muerte. Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo luego."

Eugene y Mercutio avanzaron hasta el frente del salón, donde ya se bailaba. Kristoff se apartó. Junto a él, había un grupo de personas con máscaras. Eran los dueños de la casa, los Capuleto, con Hans y la nodriza. Miraban a Anna, que bailaba con el noble Paris. Kristoff también la miró. Nunca había visto a una mujer así. Su pena de amor desapareció entonces como por encanto. Y con ella el rostro de Rosalinda, la damita que lo había inspirado, aquella que juró que no amaría nunca. Kristoff sintió que la belleza no compite consigo misma, así como los poemas no se anulan unos a otros. Y la imagen que estaba viendo no lo devolvía al recuerdo de la otra mujer, sino que lo transportaba a otro mundo.

"¿Quién es esa dama, que adorna la mano de aquel caballero?", preguntó a un sirviente.

"No lo sé, señor." "Es como una paloma blanca que avanza entre los cuervos", pensó Kristoff. "No voy a quitarle los ojos de encima hasta ver donde se detiene cuando pare la música, y que el roce de su mano bendiga la mía. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca antes amé."

Hans, que había escuchaba la pregunta de Kristoff al criado, reconoció la voz del enemigo.

"Ese infame con su máscara de comediante es Kristoff Montesco", dijo con furia al oído de Capuleto. "Por el honor de mi raza, voy a matarlo sin culpa porque ha venido aquí a burlarse de nosotros."

"Pretendes manchar con sangre mi casa esta noche?", pregunto Capuleto. "Por otra parte, ¿qué hay con él? Verona está orgullosa de ese muchacho virtuoso y buen vasallo."

"No toleraré…"

"Tolerarás", dijo secamente Capuleto.

El odio tiño de rojo la cara de Hans. Pero, girando sobre sus talones, salió del salón.

Toda la noche, Kristoff acechó la oportunidad de acercarse a Anna. Cuando la vio liberada de su pretendiente, se acercó, rozó su mano y Anna se sobresaltó.

"Sé que, con mi mano indigna, estoy profanando un altar sagrado. Pero mi devoción es más fuerte y no pude resistirme", dijo Kristoff. "No deberías valorar en tan poco tu mano, que tan humilde se muestra, y tan devota como la de un buen peregrino", le respondió Anna.

"También mis labios querrían limpiar sus pecados con los tuyos".

"A los labios de los peregrinos solo los mueven las plegarias", siguió el juego la pelirroja.

"Deja que llegue mi plegaria", rogó Kristoff

La besó; hubiera querido hacerlo una y mil veces más, cuando ella lo reprochó: "Vino a mis labios ahora el pecado que tenían los tuyos", dijo ella

"¿Un pecado? ¿De mis labios? Devuélveme el pecado, entonces."

Y Kristoff la volvió a besar

La nodriza llegó para interrumpir la escena.

"Tu madre quiere hablarte, Anna", dijo.

"¿Quién es tu madre?", preguntó Kristoff.

"¿Cómo, muchacho? ¿No lo sabes? Su madre es la dueña de esta casa", le informó la nodriza.

"¡Una Capuleto! ¡Qué alto es el precio! Mi enemigo es ahora dueño de mi vida", se lamentó Kristoff

Se extinguían ya las antorchas y los invitados iban saliendo en grupos. Anna vio desaparecer entre ellos la máscara del hombre que acababa de besarla. Ardía con tal fuerza el último beso, que pensó que si el desconocido desaparecía de su vida en ese momento, la tumba sería su único lecho de amor.

"¿Quién es ese que se está yendo, el que no bailó en toda la noche?", preguntó a la nodriza.

"Es Kristoff, hijo único de Montesco, el peor enemigo de tu padre", contestó la nodriza.

"Mi único amor nació entonces de mi único odio. ¡Rara fuerza que me obliga a amar a mi enemigo!", se lamentó Anna

…

 **Bueno este capítulo es cortito pero me gustó aunque me pregunto ¿Pondré la tragedia al final de la historia? La verdad no sé , ya que no me gusta la muerte de mis personajes favoritos pero ojalá me ayuden a escoger ¿si? Ok segundo quiero contestar algo**

 **A** **AnNa FrosT OtaKu ForeVer: ¡Muchas gracias! Cuando leí tu comentario salte tan alto que me caí y me hice un poco de daño pero no importa de verdad muchas gracias por ponerlo entre favorito espero que este segundo capítulo te guste…**

 **Ok con eso me despido *dando besos de emoción* adiós¡**


	3. EL JARDÍN DE ANNA:Part1

**Holis me tardé un mes… uff¡ bueno es que con las tareas y eso quien no esta ocupado pero hoy estoy en feriado largo por eso estoy escribiendo. Voy a publicar más caps lo más rápido posible así que aquí esta**

EL JARDÍN DE ANNA: Part. 1  
Cuando salieron de la mansión de los Capuleto, Eugene y Mercutio perdieron la vista de kristoff.

"¡Kristoff!", gritaba Mercutio. "¿Por qué no apareces, para hacerme feliz aunque sea un rato? En nombre de Rosalinda, por sus labios rojos, sus finos pies, te pido que vengas."

Ese nombre ya era el pasado para Kristoff. En un instante, se había convertido en historia. Pero Mercutio no podía saberlo.

Después de llamarlo otro rato, a voces por la calle, tomó a Eugene del brazo y los dos se alejaron.

 **XOXOXO**

Anna se asomó entonces al balcón, sobre el viejo jardín de la casa.

"¡Ay Kristoff !", suspiró. "¡Cómo quisiera que no fueras un Montesco, que renegaras de tu padre! O si jurases amarme, yo dejaría de ser Capuleto. Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo. Pero ¿Qué es un nombre? No es la mano, ni el pie, ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Como una rosa: si la llamáramos de otro modo, no cambiaría su perfume. Deberías decirle adiós a tu nombre, que no es parte tuya, y tomarme a mí, entera."

Entonces, desde el jardín, se oyó una voz:

"Tomo tu palabra. Te dejo que vuelvas a bautizarme y me llames solo "amor". De ahora en adelante, ya no seré Kristoff.

Anna se sobresaltó. No podía ver entre las sombras del jardín a quien la había descubierto en plena confesión.

"Detesto mi nombre", siguió diciendo Kristoff, "porque sé que es tu enemigo. Si fuera sólo una palabra escrita la rompería."

"¿Kristoff?",, preguntó Anna, aún sorprendida. "Dónde estás? ¿Es cierto que tu apellido Montesco?"

"No soy Kristoff ni Montesco, si eso no te gusta."

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?", siguió preguntando Anna. "El muro del jardín es alto y difícil de escalar, y si algunos de los míos te encontrara, te mataría."

"Para el amor no hay límites", contestó Kristoff. "Y tus parientes no pueden intimidarme."

La oscuridad de la noche cubría el rubor de las mejillas de Anna.

"Oíste mis palabras sin que yo lo supiera", dijo ella. "Y no las negaré. Soy sincera y desconozco el arte de las palabras que parecen esquivas. Pero no creas que mi amor es liviano, como las sombras de la noche. ¿Y tú? ¿Podrías jurarme tu amor aquí y ahora?"

"Juro por la luna que nos alumbra…", empezó Kristoff.

"Por la luna no, que es inconstante", lo interrumpió ella. "No jures por nadie, salvo que lo hagas por Kristoff, el dios que no encuentro goce en este pacto nocturno,tan repentino y sin aviso, como un relámpago.

Prefiero que nos digamos buenas noches."

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego y a comentar como me fue en este capitulo por favor ah¡ también decirles si tienen tiempo pasen por el fic que se llama ÁNGEL es muy bonita que una amiga mía se animó a escribir agradecimiento a AnNa FrosT OtaKu ForeVer muchas gracias¡ Adios**


End file.
